gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PRIVATE GREY
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Fuel Depot page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- JacktheBlack (Talk) 06:05, May 27, 2009 RE: Check They all seem fine. Try to avoid putting random infomation like "there are now sandbags instead of bricks at x", and maybe combine the sentences about changing weapon spawns. Instead of the same sentence over and over again but with different weapons try to give some variation, or combine them into one: eg. The Bolo Grenades are now swaps to the Ink Grenades every other round, as do the Longshot Sniper Rifle and Torque Bow, Boltok and Gorgon Pistol, and Hammer of Dawn and Mortar. You have done a good job though, keep it up! --EightyOne (talk) 14:50, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :I'd rollback your edits since I did not like how they where reorganize and the statements about cover. I found it a step backwards no hard fellings.--Jack Black 22:16, 27 May 2009 (UTC) You can't see what I'm doing but I'm giving a thumbs up. FYI please sign your comments.--Jack Black 08:16, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Glad to meet another Halopedian, as for the site, its going through some minor changes, but its all good. As for the articles you gave me, I checked them over... work on your grammar (I'm not mad, just how I type). Anyway, talk to you later. RE:Battle Cam What you mean by new page? I'm sorry I'm reading the new gears of war book and Royal Theron is adding new info too so I'm in a crunch.--Jack Black 17:55, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :I undid my edit.--Jack Black 18:03, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::Worth the 15 bucks and the 2 hours walk to the store.--Jack Black 18:10, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Unidentified Gear (Inner Hollows) Denied. That say Gear has cutscene dialogue thous is why he has a page.--Jack Black 18:42, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Jacinto Remnant 81 and I are planing a major update. --Jack Black 14:50, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Category pages Hi. The pages you are refering to are category pages. They are not like normal pages on the wiki. They are compiled automatically by the script that runs the site, and cannot be edited like a normal page. The only part you can edit is the text above "subcategories". Hope that helps, --EightyOne (talk) 19:02, September 17, 2009 (UTC) RE:new set up I didn't set it up. The people that run wikia did. Kinda surprise when i first seen it but I like it too. --Jack Black 16:39, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Vandalism to your user page Hi. Jack is not online at the moment so I took the liberty of blocking the user who vandalised your page. I'm afraid that User pages, like most wiki pages, can be edited by anyone. I could protect your page, but there are only two levels of protection: IPs and new users can't edit, and only admins can edit. I can protect the page from IPs and new users if you want, but registered users could still edit it after they had been on the wiki for a while. If only admins could edit it then you could not. If you would like any level of protection then just ask. Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 14:00, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :No problem. Your user page is now semi protected. If it ever happens again just tell Jack, an admin, or myself and we'll block the person responsible. Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 14:13, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm afraid I haven't read any of the comics. However, Ortega wrote them all I think, so it would probably be the right one. --EightyOne (talk) 14:23, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Allfathers Good job and keep up the work.--Jack Black 19:29, October 1, 2009 (UTC) I'd Notice That you are anti-Obama to. I'm gland I'm not the only one in the internet.--Jack Black 20:58, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Weapon What?Who said it was bad?I like a lancer better but i like it as a back-up weapon,but it is really not that bad :P Now if it was automatic no one would complain. Six RE:Spoiler Tag --Jack Black 01:04, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Userboxes Hi, Userboxes are added using this template Just change around the things you want to customise the box. Change the image field to change the image (it should usually by 45px). The text field is the text of the userbox. The code above gives: Play around with it to get what you want. Hope that helps, --EightyOne (talk) 11:29, October 31, 2009 (UTC)